mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
MySims Pokemon
MySims Pokemon (Japanese: ぼくとシムのまちポケモン MySims Pokémon) were Pokémon RPG's realeased on the Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo Wii U. The Games were released worldwide on December 18th. The game take place in the region of Plumbob and the player starts off in Starlight Town. Plot When the game begins you start by customizing your character, after that the player is shown in his/her room reading a book about the Legendary Pokémon Mew. The Player's friends Lyndsay and Buddy then come up to your room and remind you that today is the day which they all start their Pokémon journey and they've come to get him/her to go too Professor Nova's Lab. Arriving at Professor Nova's Lab she gives the three friends the choice of three Rare Pokémon, after picking your Pokémon Professor Nova gives the three friends a Pokedex and asks them to complete said Pokedex and explains to them the Pokémon Gym Challenge, the three friends accept both propositions and their journey begins. Over the course of your Journey you set of to explore the Plumbob Region with your friends, Complete the Pokedex, and take down the evil team MorcuCorp and take down the Elite Four and Champion. Characters You Lyndsay Buddy Professor Nova Morcubus Esma Brandi Poppy Chef Gino Delicioso Patrick Dolly DJ Candy Clara Dr. F Aran Violet Roxie Madame Zoe Boudreaux Connor Chase Andrew Breana Chaz Goth Boy Beebee Yuki Morgan Locations Starlight Town Route 1 Route 2 Middlemist City Diamond Cave Kantle Town Route 3 Chaud City Chaud Ranch Route 4 Hebes Forest Hebes City Hebes Library Route 5 Mirai City Club Niji Route 6 Lentus City The Underground Route 7 Gespaca Town Gespaca Race Tracks Vinum Swamp Vinum City Vinum Arcade Route 8 Safari Zone Route 9 Samui Town Frostbite Caverns Route 10 Froigel City Route 11 Cineiga Town Cineiga Theater Route 12 Route 13 Saigia City Route 14 Patiomu Town Café Patiomu Route 15 Route 16 Route 17 Casisoko Town Route 18 Victory Road Pokémon Leauge Prime Town Pokedex 1. Bulbasaur 2. Ivysaur 3. Venusaur 4. Charmander 5. Charmeleon 6. Charizard 7. Squirtle 8. Wartortle 9. Blastoise 10. Rattata 11. Raticate 12. Pidgey 13. Pidgeotto 14. Pidgeot 15. Tailow 16. Swellow 17. Starly 18. Staravia 19. Staraptor 20. Caterpie 21. Metapod 22. Butterfree 23. Weedle 24. Kakuna 25. Beedrill 26. Scatterbug 27. Spewpa 28. Vivillon 29. Venipede 30. Whirlipede 31. Scolipede 32. Magikarp 33. Gyarados 34. Geodude 35. Graveler 36. Golem 37. Zubat 38. Golbat 39. Crobat 40. Roggenrola 41. Boldore 42. Gigalith 43. Cotonnee 44. Whimsicott 45. Petilil 46. Lilligant 47. Espurr 48. Meowstic 49. Combee 50. Vespiquen 51. Buneary 52. Lopunny 53. Skiddo 54. Gogoat 55. Cherubi 56. Cherrim 57. Pichu 58. Pikachu 59. Raichu 60. Pachirisu 61. Aipom 62. Ambipom 63. Poliwag 64. Poliwhirl 65. Poliwrath 66. Politoed 67. Budew 68. Roselia 69. Roserade 70. Corphish 71. Crawdaunt 72. Cleffa 73. Clefairy 74. Clefable 75. Igglybuff 76. Jigglypuff 77. Wigglytuff 78. Mareep 79. Flaffy 80. Ampharos 81. Treecko 82. Grovyle 83. Sceptile 84. Torchic 85. Combusken 86. Blaziken 87. Mudkip 88. Marshtomp 89. Swampert 90. Miltank 91. Hoppip 92. Skiploom 93. Jumpluff 94. Ralts 95. Kirlia 96. Gardevoir 97. Gallade 98. Skitty 99. Delcatty 100. Mincinno 101. Cincinno 102. Deerling 103. Sawsbuck 104. Pancham 105. Pangoro 106. Happiny 107. Chansey 108. Blissey 109. Lillipup 110. Herdier 111. Stoutland 112. Lickitung 113. Lickilicky 114. Smeargle 115. Carvahna 116. Sharpedo 117. Growlithe 118. Arcanine 119. Vulpix 120. Ninetales 121. Corphish 122. Crawdaunt 123. Horsea 124. Seadra 125. Kingdra 126. Rhyhorn 127. Rhydon 128. Rhypherior 129. Ferroseed 130. Ferrothorn 131. Aron 132. Larion 133. Aggron 134. Drilbur 135. Excadrill 136. Slowpoke 137. Slowbro 138. Slowking 139. Gastly 140. Haunter 141. Gengar 142. Murkrow 143. Honchkrow 144. Misdreavus 145. Mismagius 146. Golett 147. Golurk 148. Abra 149. Kadabra 150. Alakazam 151. Litwick 152. Lampent 153. Chandelure 154. Sewaddle 155. Swadloon 156. Leavanny 157. Swirlix 158. Slurpuff 159. Spritzee 160. Aromatisse 161. Spiritomb 162. Eevee 163. Vaporeon 164. Jolteon 165. Flareon 166. Espeon 167. Umbreon 168. Leafeon 169. Glaceon 170. Sylveon 171. Porygon 172. Porygon-2 173. Porygon-Z 174. Teddiursa 175. Ursaring 176. Houndour 177. Houndoom 178. Shroomish 179. Breloom 180. Sigilyph 181. Scraggy 182. Scrafty 183. Tangela 184. Tangrowth 185. Honedge 186. Doublade 187. Aegislash 188. Inkay 189. Malamar 190. Vullaby 191. Mandibuzz 192. Rufflet 193. Braviary 194. Munna 195. Musharna 196. Duskull 197. Dusclops 198. Dusknoir 199. Spinarak 200. Ariados 201. Seedot 202. Nuzleaf 203. Shiftry 204. Natu 205. Xatu 206. Pumpkaboo 207. Gourgeist 208. Phantump 209. Trevenant 210. Larvesta 211. Volcarona 212. Rotom 213. Togepi 214. Togetic 215. Togekiss 216. Munchlax 217. Snorlax 218. Dedenne 219. Trapinch 220. Vibrava 221. Flygon 222. Numel 223. Camerupt 224. Kangaskhan 225. Shinx 226. Luxio 227. Luxray 228. Nincada 229. Ninjask 230. Shedinja 231. Cacnea 232. Cacturne 233. Phanpy 234. Donphan 235. Magby 236. Magmar 237. Magmortar 238. Elekid 239. Elctabuzz 240. Electivire 241. Sandile 242. Krokorok 243. Krookodile 244. Gligar 245. Gliscor 246. Riolu 247. Lucario 248. Gible 249. Gabite 250. Garchomp 251. Nidoran (Male) 252. Nidorino 253. Nidoking 254. Nidoran (Female) 255. Nidorina 256. Nidoqueen 257. Skorupi 258. Drapion 259. Pinsir 260. Heracross 261. Croagunk 262. Toxicroak 263. Magnemite 264. Magneton 265. Magnezone 266. Stunky 267. Skuntank 268. Glameow 269. Purugly 270. Gulpin 271. Swalot 272. Ekans 273. Arbok 274. Koffing 275. Weezing 276. Bellsprout 277. Weepinbell 278. Victreebel 279. Oddish 280. Gloom 281. Vileplume 282. Bellosom 283. Omanyte 284. Omastar 285. Kabuto 286. Kabutops 287. Aerodactyl 288. Klefki 289. Absol 290. Wailmer 291. Wailord 292. Seel 293. Dewgong 294. Staryu 295. Starmie 296. Shellder 297. Cloyster 298. Shellos 299. Gastrodon 300. Finneon 301. Lumineon 302. Sneasel 303. Weavile 304. Vanillite 305. Vanillish 306. Vanilluxe 307. Swinub 308. Piloswine 309. Mamoswine 310. Tyrouge 311. Hitmonlee 312. Hitmonchan 313. Hitmontop 314. Snover 315. Abomasnow 316. Snorunt 317. Glalie 318. Froslass 319. Lapras 320. Feebas 321. Milotic 322. Spheal 323. Sealeo 324. Walrein 325. Mawile 326. Sabeleye 327. Hawlucha 328. Fletchling 329. Fletchinder 330. Talonflame 331. Swablu 332. Altaria 333. Larvitar 334. Pupitar 335. Tyranitar 336. Meditite 337. Medicham 338. Gothita 339. Gothirita 340. Gothitelle 341. Solosis 342. Duosion 343. Reuniclus 344. Dratini 345. Dragonair 346. Dragonite 347. Bagon 348. Shelgon 349. Salamance 350. Axew 351. Fraxure 352. Haxorus 353. Deino 354. Zweilous 355. Hydreigon 356. Goomy 357. Sliggoo 358. Goodra 359. Beldum 360. Metang 361. Metagross 362. Ditto 363. Victini 364. Shaymin 365. Darkrai 366. Creselia 367. Mewtwo 368. Mew 369. Arceus Category:Games